The Library's Door
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Summer's parents have lost their jobs and are scrambling to make ends meet. With school starting up, she doesn't know how she'll be able to focus and she's beginning to question her trust in God, but when she witnesses something no man has witnessed in thousands of years and learns that some of her closest friends are angels, will she be able to trust God through this rough time?
1. Chapter 1

Summer held the straps of her backpack as she walked up to the middle school. She sighed as she laid her backpack down on the cement and sat on the rusted bench that sat in front of the school. She stared up at the flag poles that stood some feet away from her. She breathed a worried breath. _With all that's going on, I don't know if I'll be able to focus today,_ she thought. _It may only be the first day, but coming out of summer with my parents struggling to pay bills is disheartening, even more so than the end of summer._ She closed her eyes and sat forward, bowing her head and folding her hands. "Please, God, please help us," she prayed passionately. "We need You now more than ever. Please provide for us, in some way, or the next. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen." She sighed. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked to left and stared at a figure walking up to the school in the distance. She recognized her old friend Matthew, whom she'd known since elementary school, walking up. His red hair, which fell down to his shoulders, was messy as always and his navy blue eyes sparkled with joy at seeing Summer. "Hey there, sis," he said, walking up and taking a seat on her left. "Sis" or "bro" were names that he called his friends that he knew where Christians. Summer thought it was kind of weird, but Matt was anything but normal.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Summer greeted him.

"Listening to RED," he said and pointed to the black earbud in his left ear that was connected to an IPod tucked away in his Casting Crowns hoodie. "What about you?"

"Praying for a miracle," Summer sighed, sitting back and staring at her sandaled feet.

"A miracle?" Matt inquired. "You need a miracle?"

"Yes," Summer said, smiling at the Third Day reference.

"Hmm, I think I have that on my IPod." He said, searching through his list of songs, which were all Christian. He began to hum the song as he searched.

"My parents both lost their jobs and while my sister is helping them out, we're still struggling," Summer explained. Her sister was 10 years older than she and had a nice job as a local realtor and began to lend whatever money she could to her parents while they searched for jobs. Summer was finding it hard to trust God, even though she knew what the Bible said about the future and how God knows what He is doing.

"Ah, man, I'm sorry about that," Matt said genuinely, still searching his IPod. "But you, know, God has a plan for you and your family. You shouldn't worry."

"I know, but I'm-" she stopped as she turned to look at the top of the school building. She gasped at what she saw. It appeared to be a boy, but he had wings; big, maroon wings. Fear began to settle inside her. _What is that?_ Her mind raced, completely shocked.

"What's wrong, Summer?" Matt asked. Summer pointed up at the boy on the top of the school.

"D-don't you s-see that?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't think you could," Matt answered. Summer turned a wild-eyed gaze on her friend who returned it with a questioning gaze filled with uncertainty.

"You can see him?"

"Of course I can!" Summer half shouted.

"Summer there's something I need to tell you," Matt stood up and walked over towards the building. "Paul, come down here!" Matt shouted to the boy. The boy lifted his magnificent wings and descended from the building, landing right next to Matt.

"Summer, we're angels," Matt said, turning his gaze back to his shocked friend.

 **Hey there! It's Blue! This is my second time writing this story and I have to say that a lot of the ideals and things in this story come from the Threshold Series by Christ Kinde, however there is not a category for the series and it's so biblical that it could pass as a Bible Fanfiction itself. I really hope you enjoy and are blessed by this! God bless! Maranatha!**


	2. Chapter 2

"A-angels?" Summer stuttered in disbelief as she stood. "But how?"

"We've always been angels, Summer. We've just never told anyone." Matt said. "Please, don't be afraid." Summer glanced at Paul, who she knew worked as a student assistant in the front office, and knew it had to be true.

"How can I not be afraid?" She asked, her head beginning to spin.

"We're servants of God and you are a child of God, we only bring you blessings," Matt coaxed her. "Please trust me." Summer looked Matt in his navy eyes, they shone with compassion and love.

"I-I believe you," she said. "But why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't receive permission." Matt said. Paul remained silent and still during the exchange.

"Permission? From Who?"

"From God," Matt answered. Summer gulped.

"Th-this is just crazy," she said, sitting down and moving her short brown hair out of her eyes. "You can't really be angels can you?"

"As the world likes to promote, seeing is believing," Matt said holding out his arm as if to present Paul. The blond boy glanced at him.

"Please, do not fear. This is real, but don't let it way on you. God knows what is going on in your life and He is looking out for you in ways you can't understand." Paul finally spoke.

"This is just too much, I'm sorry. I-I just need some time," Summer said, grabbing her backpack and hurrying into the school building. She scurried along into the cafeteria. _Angels? Matt an angel? It would explain a lot, but how? How can this be? How is this real? Surely I'm just dreaming?_ She kept thinking over and over as she sat down at a table. Her head began to ache. _I need to calm down and stop. I can think about this later, right now I just need to focus on school._ Then she remembered her mother and father, both unemployed. _I can't focus on school, not when we may lose everything._ She sighed and looked upward toward Heaven. _God, please help us._ "Hey, Summer," Leah, a girl with platinum blond hair and green eyes, arrived. She dropped her backpack and took a seat in front of Summer who lowered her gaze to her friend.

"Hey, Leah," Summer greeted her.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked, always noticing what others don't.

"No, not really," Summer answered honestly.

"Do you care to share?"

"I guess," Summer shrugged. _I shouldn't tell her about the angel thing, but I can tell her about Mom and Dad,_ she decided. _If Matt and Paul are really angels then they probably want that to be kept secret._ "My mom and dad both lost their jobs," Summer told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Leah said, her face contorting to show her concern.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried," Summer nodded.

"You shouldn't be," Leah told her. "I've never been in a situation like that before, but I know God has a plan for you. Just trust Him."

"That's the problem," Summer admitted. "I don't know if I can. I mean what if something goes wrong in His plan, or His plan is for us to end up living under a bridge somewhere?" Leah smiled gently.

"Don't worry. 'For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, to give you a future and a hope,'" Leah said, quoting the Bible.

"I just don't know," Summer said uncertainly.

"I'll pray for you," Leah offered. The bell rang and the two stood to get in line to receive their schedules.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just don't think about it,_ Summer kept telling herself. _What does it change if they are angels?_ She took a seat in her first period and let out a sigh. wasn't exactly what she had expected for her history teacher. He had black hair, thick glasses, and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a simple button-up shirt, dressy pants, black loafers, and a matching tie. He looked very nerdy to Summer. _I hope he's nice._ Other students filed in after locating the room and receiving their schedules and took their seats among the desks that crowded the room. Summer knew quite a few of them, but so far, none of them were any of her close friends.

 _What if they're all angels too?_ She wondered, still consumed by shock and disbelief. She couldn't deny what she had seen; Paul and his wondrous, angelic wings. However, she still had a hard time grasping the truth of it all. Her long time best friend, Matthew, was an angel? It still made no sense. She shook her head. _I'm terrible at not thinking about things._ She sighed again. All the students had arrived when the bell rang and moved to the front of the classroom and held out a clipboard in front of him.

"Good morning class, I'm your history teacher, Mr. Johnson," he said with a surprisingly deep voice. "I've been teaching for about three years here at Woodson High and I'm quite a nerd when it comes to history and historical trivia. Ask me anything," he dared the class. Summer turned as she saw a boy in a black jacket raise his hand. "Yes, you. What is your name?" pointed to him.

"Ryan Quinn," the boy answered.

"Quinn," repeated as he scrolled down his clipboard which Summer assumed held the class roster. "Ok, go ahead, Mr. Quinn, ask me anything."

"Ok," the boy sat up. "What is John Wilkes Booth's brother's name?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and a tiny smile turning at the sides of his lips.

"That's an easy one, Edwin Booth." Mr. Johnson grinned. "As I go along roll call, I want you to ask me a question about history and see if you can stump me." He looked down at his clipboard and started calling out names and people started asking questions to which, he answered all of them. _What should I ask?_ Summer wondered. _Something from the Bible?_ She wondered. _That's historical._ "Summer Stewart," finally called out. Summer raised her hand.

"Here," she said. "My question is how many years did Noah live before he entered the ark?" Everyone in the class turned and looked at her. Summer blushed. _Did I say something wrong?_ She heard a few judgmental whispers among her classmates; "that's not historical!", "that's a fairy tale!", "oh, she one of those Bible thumping Christians, I should've known." Summer's ears began to burn. "Hmm, how many years," Mr. Johnson repeated, looking up toward the ceiling to think. "600, do you need a Bible to check that?" Mr. Johnson smiled.

"N-no, I believe you," Summer said, embarrassed and amazed at her teacher's knowledge. _I wonder if he's an angel too._ She looked at him, the smile still written across his face as he finished roll. Something about him seemed very godly. Not only had he answered her question without mocking her, but something else seemed very angelic. _Is he an angel?_


	4. Chapter 4

Summer hurried to her second period, her classmates whispering hatefully about her behind her. "There's goes the Jesus freak!" "Idiot" "What a loser." As soon as she had mentioned the Bible, they'd turned against her. She hurried along and arrived in the math classroom quickly. , the teacher, sat behind a computer at his desk typing away. He didn't even greet students as they walked in, he was so consumed by the computer screen. His head was completely bald, but he was quite young, and his eyes, from what Summer could tell, were a dark shade of amber. She took a seat in a desk close to the front and dropped her back pack under her desk. She sighed and sat back. _Five more periods to go, then I'll have time to think about everything without interruption._ She glanced at the doorway just in time to see Matt walk through with one of his friends. He smiled uncertainly and greeted her with a nervous "hey."

"Hey," she said politely. Matt took a seat beside her and his brown-haired friend took a seat beside him. Summer recognized the boy. His name was Jacob and she knew he worked as a library assistants. "Sup?" He nodded her way.

"Nothing," Summer said awkwardly and looked towards the board, a little upset that Matt was in her class. _God, if they're angels, then why do they have to go to school with me? Is this even real?_ She prayed.

"Are you ok, Summer?" Matt asked. She looked his way.

"I-I mean, how can it be ok?" Summer stated. "You just told me you-" her voice dropped down to a whisper- "you're an angel."

"I am one, but what does it change?"

"Everything."

"How? I've been an angel for my entire life and we've known each other for years. Just because you know I'm an angel now, doesn't change the fact that we're best friends." Matt reasoned. Summer sighed.

"Maybe not, but if it's true then I'm going to need some time to get used to it."

"It is true Summer." He said. She looked into his deep blue eyes. There was no hint of deception in his eyes, not even a little. "Do I have to prove it to you?" The bell rang and Mr. Smith stepped forward and began taking roll call. Summer turned her attention to the teacher, but managed to whisper a final answer. "Yes."

"Then I will," she heard him whisper back. She began to wonder how he would prove it. Would he show her magnificent wings similar to Paul's, or would he do something miraculous, or would he maybe even bring her before the presence of God Himself? She was very curious. She felt a piece of paper touched her arm and she turned to see Matt handing her something. She took it and opened it up to see it was an invitation to the year's first choir concert that was about a month away and below all the information listed on it in print was a little note in pencil. "Come and see." _Come and see?_ She wondered. _What's going to happen at the concert?_


	5. Chapter 5

Summer searched the cafeteria for her friends as she held her lunch tray close. There was a group of three girls she called her best friends and always sat with at lunch. They had known each other since the very beginning and had gone to the same church for years. She found them quickly, sitting at the same table they had the year before. She hurried past other students wandering around the busy cafeteria and took a seat with them. To her right sat Leah and in front of Leah sat Eternity and Mary. Eternity had black hair and stunning green eyes. She was the shyest one of the group, but she could still be a social butterfly at times. She was always so happy even though she was quiet. Mary had straight, blonde hair that reached down all the way to her rear end and had light blue eyes always filled with kindness. She was truly the girliest one of the group. Her usual attire was a dress or a blouse with a skirt or skinny jeans. She always dressed nicely and was always the first to help when ever others needed it. Leah smiled and greeted Summer with a "hey."

"Hey," she replied.

"Let me see your schedules!" Mary said. "I want to see what classes you have!" Summer dug her schedule out of her jean pocket and unfolded it, laying it out on the table. Mary took a look at it and sighed. "We don't share any classes once again." She said, disappointed.

"There's always next year," Summer shrugged.

"In one of my classes, there's this really cute Christian guy I like," Eternity spoke. She giggled softly.

"Aww, Eternity has a crush!" Leah smiled.

"Ooo, cute Christian guy, eh? What's his name?" Mary turned to Eternity who giggled again.

"His name is Blake." She answered.

"Aww!" Mary squealed. Leah continued to smile brightly. Summer chuckled.

"That's cute, Eternity," she said. Leah laid out her schedule when Summer retrieved hers. Mary examined it, shaking her head. She grunted.

"Bad luck this year, it seems. What about you Eternity?" Mary glanced at her last friend. Eternity handed hers to the blonde girl. She looked it up and down and scowled. "Nope, nothing."

"Like Summer said, there's always next year," Leah assured her.

"True," she sighed. "So how was y'all's summer?"

"I went to camp," Eternity told her.

"Oo, church camp?" Mary inquired. Eternity nodded.

"What did you do?" Leah asked.

"We zip lined, swam, road boats, did some archery, and played a few fun games." She answered.

"Zip lining? That sounds scary," Summer stated.

"It is at first, but afterwards, I wanted to go again." Eternity told her.

"Hey there, my sisters in Christ!" A voice greeted them from behind Summer. She recognized the voice as Matthew's. _I really was hoping I wouldn't see him, I was able to forget everything with being around my other friends,_ she thought. _Guess I should've prayed about that._ He took a seat beside Summer and the girls all greeted him.

"Hey, Matt, do you know a Christian guy named Blake?" Mary asked him.

"Blake? Yes, I do! Why?" He answered. Eternity giggled.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mary chuckled.

"Ok then," he said, unphased.

"What's up with you, Matt?" Leah asked him. Summer stayed silent.

"Oh, nothing much. Hey, Summer, there's something I want to show you!" He told her. She turned a questioning gaze to him.

"Ok?"

"Follow me!"

"Are you guys ok with that?" She turned to her friends, hoping that for whatever reason they'd say "no."

"Go on ahead!" Mary assured her. "We're fine and we promise not to eat your food or go through your back pack or anything like that!" She smirked. Summer grinned.

"Alright then," she stood and turned to follow Matt into the school's library.


	6. Chapter 6

The school's library wasn't too big, but with the way the book shelves were arranged, it was a lot like a maze. Any freshmen could get lost in the various turns and corners that the bookshelves formed. Matt seemed to know exactly where he was going, however, as Summer followed him. She wondered what he had to show her and figured it must relate to him being an angel. Maybe he was leading her to the library's religious section? What if he had a prank in mind and she was walking right into it? She remembered one of the first times they'd met and the prank he'd played on her then. It was back in elementary school and he had a pen that he kept saying was super special. Summer learned quickly, from trying to use it, that it was simply a pen filled with invisible ink. She was so mad at him for pulling her leg, but now, years later, she smiled at the memory. Her smiled faded when she remembered what he'd said that morning, _we've always been angels, Summer. We've just never told anyone._ She sighed. _Even back then?_ She wondered. Matt finally came to a stop all the way in the very back of the library. An empty, wooden-planked wall stood behind several book shelves and, for the first time, Summer noticed that there was an odd door. _Has that always been there?_ She wondered. _I don't think I've ever been back here._ "Can you see it?" Matt finally asked.

"Yeah, I can see it." Summer answered. She looked at him. He smiled.

"Good, there's something I want to show you. Take off your shoes."

"What?"

"Trust me, just do it." He coaxed her.

"O-ok," she sat down and took off her her black sandals. He did the same, taking off his Vans. When he was finished, he stood and walked over to the door. Summer joined him, bare foot.

"Matt, this better not be a joke," she said.

"It's not a joke. Now that you know I'm an angel, you know I can't lie," he said.

"What happens if you do?" Summer inquired. His gaze darkened. _Did I say something wrong?_ She wondered.

"You don't want to know," he answered. "Let's not talk about that."

"O-ok," she said, surprised by his reaction. _What happens?_ She wondered. _Wasn't all the times he pulled a prank a lie?_ She thought, but quickly realized that every time he pulled a prank he _had_ been telling the truth. _The pen was special,_ she thought amusingly. His bright smiled returned quickly as he grabbed the knob to the door.

"I don't know if this is going to work," he said. "But if it does... Well, you'll just have to see." He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Summer gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the door was a garden far more wondrous than anything Summer had ever seen. The grass was such a healthy, vibrant green that it almost seemed magical. The sky above, however, looked as if they were underwater. It was still beautiful, but a little strange. The light on the inside glowed so bright, brighter than the sun, yet Summer could still lay eyes on it. Matt smiled warmly. "C'mon in," he nodded inside and began to step inside.

"C-can I?" She stuttered in awe.

"I think so, I don't see a reason why not." He answered simply. Summer took a small step inside the door, her bare foot sinking into the soft, velvetty grass. The atmosphere around her seemed to change; it was like a warm, loving embrace. She took another step, coming inside completely and looking around at the glorious scenery.

"W-what is this place?" She asked, wonderstruck. "I-is this heaven?"

"No, but close to it," Matt chuckled softly. "This is where we meet and fellowship. This is also where we have evening song."

"Where you meet?" Summer glanced at him questioningly.

"Yep, me and the rest of our Flight."

"Flight?" She asked again, as if he was speaking a foreign language. He chuckled.

"A Flight is a group of twelve angels that work as a team to carry out God's Will." He explained.

"Oh, what's evening song then?"

"It's like-" he paused to think about it for a moment -"like evening worship. We come together to sing, praise God and fellowship."

"Oh."

"M-Matt?" A shocked voice sounded from behind them. The two turned to see a boy Summer recognized as John standing in the doorway. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and always wore a black leather jacket. _He's an angel too?!_

"Hey, John!" Matt said as if everything were normal. "Summer saw Paul's wings this morning and found out we were angels, so I wanted to show her around the place."

"R-really?" John's eyes widened. "You saw them?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded.

"That's incredible," he said.

"Summer, John is my apprentice." Matt told her.

"Your apprentice?"

"Yep! We angels always come in pairs, apprentice and mentor. That's what makes up a Flight. One pair for every type of angel."

"Type of angel?" Summer questioned even more. John laughed at this.

"Well, Summer, you've got a lot to learn," he said, voice still showing his amazement at her being able to see everything she was seeing.

"Yeah, there's six types. John and I are Worshippers, we, well, worship." Matt said.

"We sing praises to God," John elaborated.

"Oh," Summer said, unsure what to say.

"Matt, how are you not in awe that she is able to see all this?" John asked him. "This hasn't happened in thousands of years."

"I _was_ shocked, but being among the First, I know to expect the unexpected with God." He answered.

"When was the last time this happened and what do you mean by the First?" Summer asked curiously. Matt met her eyes.

"I've been alive since the beginning of time, I saw the creation of man." He explained. "And the last person to witness an angel like you did was Mary, the mother of Christ."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer sighed as she stared up at the yellow bus, as it hummed with a running engine. _Back to worrying,_ she thought. She walked to the doors of the bus and ascended up the metal steps, gripping the cool, metal bar to the side. She peered out over the rest of the bus and spotted an empty seat on the fourth row. She walked carefully down the aisle and took her seat. She rested her elbow against the window and peered out of it, watching the other students head home or scurry to their buses. "Hey, Summer." A voice greeted her. Summer turned to see Blue take a seat beside her.

"Hey," she said in reply, meeting Blue's eyes.

"What's up?"

"Lots of things," Summer said honestly.

"Want to share?" Blue asked.

"Well," Summer began. "My-"

"Hey, aren't you Mary's friend?" A girl asked from the other side of the row. She leaned forward looking at Summer. Summer sat forward and Blue looked over at the girl. She had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Summer answered.

"I'm Tera," the girl said. "I've known Mary since kindergarten."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Summer said politely.

"Are you the one everyone talks about because she shoves religion down people's throat?" Tera questioned. Blue's eyes widened. Summer glanced at her.

"N-no." She answered.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to take that. We should hang out sometime. Any friend of Mary is a friend of mine." With that, Tera turned back to return to a conversation with the girl sitting next to her. Summer sat back and met Blue's shocked eyes.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," Summer said. Blue shook her head.

"Whatever, haters gonna hate." Blue crossed her arms over her chest. Summer laughed at that.

"As I was saying, both of my parents lost their jobs and I'm worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I trust God enough." Summer admitted.

"Hmm," Blue hummed. "Well, you may not trust God enough now, but if He's able to prove He's got the best intentions now, maybe you'll learn later." Summer tilted her head to the right quizzically.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean 'And not only this, but we also exult in our tribulations, knowing that tribulation brings about perseverance; and perseverance, proven character; and proven character, hope.' Basically what I'm trying to say is, this may be how God shows you that you can trust Him. Tribulations usually bring qualities we need for the future and teach us something. I know I learned from what happened between Carly, Hannah, and I."

"Wow, whatever happened to them?" Summer asked curiously. Blue faced the front of the bus, an indignant expression covering her face.

"They went to that party and the parents showed up early and it was chaos." She answered bluntly. "Just like it happens in movies."

"Wow," Summer shook her head. "Thanks Blue."

"For what?" Blue met her eyes as the bus took off.

"For helping me, you gave me better advice than just quoting Jeremiah 29:11."

"Heh," Blue smiled. "I figured you've probably already heard that once today."

"Yep," Summer smiled, watching the scenery pass by out the window. _Lord, I don't know if I'll be able to trust You, but at least let this bring me the trust I need,_ she prayed, looking up at the sky. _Please keep Your promise._

 _Note: Bible verse Romans 5:3-4 NASB_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why was she allowed to see?" The tall, muscular angel asked. "This doesn't make any sense."  
"We shouldn't question God." The worshipper interjected. "He is all-knowing, we must learn to trust Him. As she must learn as well." The tall angel grunted.  
"Matthew, I don't know how safe she'll be with this knowledge. I trust God, but He knows better than I do that seeing the unseen can be very dangerous."  
"Yes, but I trust God will keep her safe," Matt told his superior.  
"As do I, but just be warned that you need to be cautious what you show her."  
"David, I don't think showing her our meeting place was harmful," Matt said. David sighed.  
"Please heed my words."  
"As always, captain." Matt assured him. "I trust God will protect her where I can't."

Summer sat outside on her house's porch. She was reading her Bible and praying about everything that was happening when her dad pulled up. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Hi, Dad, any news?" Summer asked him hopefully. He turned his gaze to her.  
"Sorry, sweetie, no luck this time." He informed her. Summer sighed and nodded. Her dad entered the house. She looked out at the rest of the street and the setting sun, her heart heavy with disappointment. Why can't he get a job, God? Why won't You let him? Are You just going to let us lose the house, or even end up on the streets? I'm scared, Lord. Why aren't You letting either of my parents get a job? She prayed bitterly. I don't understand, Lord. Why is this happening? She looked back down at her Bible. It's the same thing all the time. Trust God. How can I if He might actually let us starve? I don't want to read anymore. I just want peace. She closed her Bible and closed her eyes. Please save us, God. Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer sat reading early the next morning in the cafeteria in the school. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of her parents and Matt's revelation. Stress gripped her tightly and all she could do was zone out with a good book. "Hi, Summer." Came the greeting that brought her from the fantasy world she had been lost in for the past ten minutes. She turned to see Eternity taking a seat beside her.  
"Hi," Summer greeted her.  
"Do you know Tera?" Eternity asked her.  
"Uh, yeah, we met on the bus yesterday." Summer answered, remembering the brunette's rude interruption. "Why?"  
"N-nothing, it's just that Mary has been having a few doubts and she mentioned how Tera was an atheist. I wanted to see if maybe you knew..?"  
"She's been doubting?" Summer asked. That explains why Tera asked if I was Blue.  
"Y-yeah," Eternity looked at the cafeteria table nervously. "I don't want to point the finger at anyone, but I feel like Tera may be the cause. She makes rude comments about God sometimes."  
"Oh, really? That's not good, at all." Summer stated, a little concerned.  
"I don't know for sure," Eternity turned her shy, green gaze to Summer. "I'm worried about Mary."  
"I am too, now." Summer said. But how could I help her if I'm doubting God myself? She wondered. What if I told Matt to show Mary the garden or something? No, that wouldn't work because I'm the only one who can see it. They don't even know the door is there. Summer sighed.  
"We should help her," Eternity suggested.  
"Yeah," Summer said with a little looked to the book she'd been reading on the table. If only life was that easy, everything planned out by some author and nothing having that big of am impact because it all leads to something bigger. Why can't I trust my own Author like that? Why can't I trust God? She shook her head. The bell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking to her sixth period, all she could think about was getting to gym on time. The day before she'd been late, but it wasn't counted as a tardy because of it being the first day. She hurried around the corner that led down the hall to get to the girls' locker room. She hurried inside and opened her locker quickly, dropping her backpack and changing into her uniform quickly. "Hey, I remember you!" A voice cooed from behind her. She turned as she tied her shoes to see Tera. "You're that girl from the bus yesterday. I never caught your name."  
"It's Summer," She replied, quickly returning to tie her shoe.  
"Wanna hang out today? I think all we're doing is walking since it's only the second day." Tera offered.  
"Umm," Summer hesistated. She remembered what Eternity had said about Tera and how Mary was beginning to doubt God. Would it jeopardize her faith by hanging out with this girl? I don't think so, she thought. After all I've seen, I have no reason to doubt His existence...only His purposes. "Sure." She finally agreed.  
"Cool! I'll see ya outside then!" Tera said cheerfully. Summer stood in her uniform, a simple green T-shirt with the district's name and a pair of black athletic shorts, and headed out.

"Are you religious like Mary?" Tera asked Summer as they walked around the football field.  
"Uh, it depends on what you mean by that," Summer met Tera's gaze.  
"Do you believe in God?" She adjusted the question.  
"Of course," Summer said. "Do you?"  
"Nah," Tera looked out across the field, her expression unimpressed. "Don't see any reason to."  
"Oh," Summer looked down at the grass, disheartened though she already knew she didn't.  
"Watch any animes?" Tera asked her, changing the subject.  
"Uh, not really," Summer answered."  
"Oh, what books have you read?"  
"Well, The Chronicles of Narnia, Left Behind, and a few books by Max Lucado."  
"Who?"  
"He's a Christian author," Summer explained.  
"Oh," Tera said, a little condescending."Play any video games?"  
"No."  
"No?" Tera looked at Summer. "You gotta get a life, kid."  
"Uh," Summer stuttered, unsure what to say.  
"Well, surely there's something we have in common." Tera said with determination."Do you like Disney?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Ha, so your not too holy for Disney, good." Tera nodded, looking back at the distance. Too holy? Summer thought questioningly. Do I give off that kind of vibe? At that moment, the coach blew the whistle, signaling to them that it was time to go inside and change.  
"Wanna race?" Tera challenged her.  
"Uh, sure." Summer said and the two took off, racing the locker room.

 _Note: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, Left Behind, or Max Lucado! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

Summer sat at the counter bar that separated her house's kitchen from the dining room, watching her mother cook. Her mother stood over the stove opposite the bar, frying slices of potatoes in a bat of grease. Summer sighed. "Yeah and Tera just gave me a really weird feeling is all. I don't know how I feel about being her friend."

"The Bible does say not to be joined to unbelievers, but it doesn't say anything against being their friends. At least, from what I've read." Her mother told her. Summer sighed. "Here's what you should do. Give her a chance, but if she challenges your faith, or causes you to stumble in any way, then you can tell her you don't want to be friends."

"Ok," Summer nodded. Her mother turned, met her eyes, and smiled.

"I've been friends with plenty of unbelievers. It's really a good way to share your faith." Summer looked away. _But what if that faith is wearing thin?_ She thought. A second later, someone rapped on the door, knocking just loud enough for them to hear. "I'll get it," Summer stood and headed to the door. She grabbed the knob and pulled the door open and gasped when she saw her sister. "Hey, Sis!" Her older sister greeted her. The sisters hugged each other gleefully.

"It's so good to you see you June!" Summer said, still tightly embracing her beloved sister. She let go and the two made their way into the dining area and taking a seat by the bar counter.

"Hey, Mom!" June greeted their mother. Their mother turned.

"June! What a nice surprise!" She greeted her. Summer looked up at her sister. June had brown hair, like Summer's, except it was very long and straight. Her eyes were green and she wore black mascara that made her look more professional. "I hope you're in the mood for fried potatoes, June. I didn't expect you to visit." Mrs. Stewart said.

"That sounds, wonderful, Mom. I wanted this to be a surprise." At that moment, Summer's father entered the house. He stopped and smile when he noticed June. "June!"

"Hey, Daddy!" June smiled at him.

"Just in time, honey. Dinner's ready."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, how"s school been so far, Summer?" June inquired as they sat around the dinner table. Summer sat in front of her older sister and gave a small shrug as an answer.

"It's a little weird," She admitted, truthfully. "I'm just not used to being an eighth grader and being oldest in the school, especially when I see people taller than me and feel like they're the eighth graders and I'm just a sixth grader still." She bit into a small fried potato. June smiled.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure." Her sister assured her. Summer looked up from her plate.

"How is work, June?" Their father questioned June.

"Well," She turned to meet her father's eyes. "That's sort of why I'm here." With that, a tense silence fell at the dinner table. _Please, God no,_ She prayed. _Please let it not be that she lost her job! Please, Lord!_ Summer gulped, but she felt a twinge of relief when a small smile curled at the corners of June's lips.

"At our office, a new position has opened up. They're looking for someone to take over for the old secretary since she's getting towards the age for retirement. It pays pretty well." She explained. "That's what you were doing at your last job, right, Mom?"

"Yes," their mother nodded eagerly. "I'll defintely look into that." Summer let out a sigh of relief. Thank You, God.

* * *

"Hey, Summer," June called to her sister, announcing that she was entering Summer's room. Summer looked up from the book she was busy reading.

"Yeah?" She asked her sister as she sat on the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" June asked with concern.

"Yeah, actually," Summer admitted, lowering her gaze. June tilted her head slighty.

"What's up?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Well," Summer sighed. "I'm just worried about us all. I mean, Mom and Dad are trying their best to get jobs and keep up with bills and things, but I just don't know i-if I can trust God right now."

"Oh," June turned her gaze to her lap. "You shouldn't be worried, Summer. God knows what He's doing and we're doing our best. Don't worry." Summer sighed and stared at her book. _That's what everyone is saying, but they just don't undertsand. I'm having a hard time believing, and that's all there is that I can be certain of._

 **Hey guys! I wanted to make a little note for those of you who read my other story "God's Not Dead: Peer Pressure." I was looking back at older chapters of "The Library's Door" and came across the chapter where Blue talks about what happened between her and her friends in "Peer Pressure" and discovered I made a huge mistake! "Peer Pressure" is supposed to have happened before "The Library's Door," but I said that the school they went to was a high school while the events of this story happens in a middle school. I wanted to let you guys know that I fixed that mistake! This happens after "God's Not Dead: Peer Pressure." Thank you for all your support! God bless!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Has the door always been here?" Summer questioned Matt. They stood before the door in the back of the library that acted as a gateway to a heavenly realm. The angel met her eyes.

"For as long as we've attended this school, yes." He nodded. "Since our Flight consists entirely of Grafts, or angels that come down to Earth and take on a human appearance, and most of us were Grafted in as children, the door moves where ever we move."

"Wow, so it was with you when you were in elementary too?" She asked, curiosity growing. She was slowly getting used to the idea that Matt and a whole group of others at her school were angels, but some aspects of it were still very mysterious to her. The worshipper nodded.

"Yep, and it will go with us when we go to high school." He confirmed.

"Hey," deep-voiced John announced his arrival. He took a place standing beside Matt, close to the door. Summer smiled a greeting. He stood there just staring at her causing her to feel a little self-conscious.

"So," Matt rested his elbow on his apprentice's shoulder. "Any more questions?"

"No, not really," Summer admitted. John glanced at Matt.

"Matthew," He said, calling the angel by his first name. That's when Summer noticed the look of urgency in the apprentuce's eyes. What's going on? She wondered. Matt met the blond angel's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Matt inquired.

"The Fallen were spotted nearby," John informed him. "Adam and David fended them off, but they came really close."

"Thank God," Matt breathed. Summer blinked and looked between the two.

"What is the Fallen?" She asked. The two looked at her. Matt's expression turned grim at the mention of 'the Fallen.' A feeling of foreboding overcame Summer.

"The Fallen is what we call those who have turned against God." He explained in a serious tone. It scared Summer to see her best friend so serious. "They are, in a sense, demons."

"Scum," John spat. Matt sighed.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He assured her. "We have some very powerful guardians and warriors in our Flight."

"Wait," Summer tilted her head slightly. "Do you mean guardians as in guardian angels?" Matt grinned.

"That's the question that it seems every human asks," He said. "Yes, I do mean guardian angels."

"S-so, is my guardian angel in your Flight?" Summer asked, excited at the thought that she may meet her guardian angel.

"No, actually." Matt shook his head. "But he is always near. God is always looking out for your best and so He has charged your angel to guard you. You have no reason to fear, whatsoever."


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Johnson passed back a blank sheet of paper to his first period class. Summer passed the papers back to the person behind her as it came to her row. She stared up at , wondering what the paper would be used for. Mr. Johnson, wearing a dressy shirt and pants as he had the day before, stood and waited patiently for all the class to get their pieces of paper. As soon as everyone was ready, he began to speak, "I found a neat article on the internet over the summer. It was about a little experiment that was done on a group of kids where they were asked to draw houses- any house. After they'd drawn these houses, it was shown that the houses seemed to reveal a little about their personalities." Mr. Johnson began. "So, that's what I want to do with you all. I want you to draw a house. It doesn't have to be perfect, but I will be grading this based on effort, so do your best. This will help me to get to know you a little about you, so be creative and have fun with it! You have the entire class period." Mr. Johnson said, signaling for everyone to start. Summer looked down at the blank paper and grabbed her pencil to begin drawing. _This sounds really interesting, I wonder what he can tell from us drawing a house?_

* * *

By the end of class, Summer had drawn a house that took up the entire page. Her lines were thickly drawn and windows were wide open. Everything in her picture was very neat and she'd done just as Mr. Johnson had asked; drew as best as she could. Others, however, had taken the time to goof off and purposefully draw random, irrelevent, or even obscene things. She turned her paper in as she left class, meeting Mr. Johnson's blue eyes. That's when she began to wonder about the teachers at her school. _Who are the other angels? Are they mostly students?_ She was very curious as to who they were and decided she'd ask Matt whenever she got the chance. _If they're really God's messengers, then maybe they can help me learn to trust Him. Maybe they know something I don't._

 **Hey guys! I totally forgot to post this yesterday and I apologize. I was taking pictures at a volleyball game for the yearbook and totally got caught up in all the craziness. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

"God please help me," the angel prayed as he looked towards the darkness that he assumed was the heavens. It all happened so quickly, one moment he was walking home to his adoptive family and the next he found himself here. He didn't know what happened, but a dread ebbed in his soul as he figured he knew what was happening. The Fallen had taken him captive.

* * *

"Hey, Summer, do you know what's wrong with Matt?" Blue asked as she took a seat beside Summer on the bus. Blue didn't usually take the bus, but her parents had decided that when Blue left for high school, it would be too far of a distance to walk and so she would have to ride the bus. She was starting early just to get a feel for what it was like to ride the bus. Summer looked at her quizzically.

"No, he was perfectly fine when I saw him," She reported honestly.

"Hmm," Blue's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Hey, Summer." Tera waved to her and took a seat across the aisle. Blue peered at the girl from the corner of her eyes. Summer watched questioningly. "Blue," the other girl scoffed rudely.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Tera." Blue grunted and turned away from her to face Summer. "Anyways, Matt was acting very paranoid and like he couldn't focus earlier. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer me."

"That's-"

"Hey, Blue, I thought you were a Jesus freak. You certainly don't act like one." Tera said rudely. Blue rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"You were saying?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him, it's strange that he's acting like that." Summer said.

"Well, guess he'll tell us when he wants to," Blue sighed.

"Hey, Summer, why is your friend there so rude? I thought that wasn't Christ-like." Tera continued, still trying to get at Blue. Summer leaned forward to peer at her apologetically. Blue rolled her eyes again as the bus took off.


	17. Chapter 17

"We have to do something!" The furious worshipper demanded from his superior. "We can't just stand around while the Fallen may be doing something horrible to my apprentice!" The warrior shook his head.

"Matthew, we must await God's command. We must trust Him. Wasn't this what you were telling me when I was concerned about the safety of that human girl?" He asked. Matt's mouth gaped open, but he closed it quickly, correcting himself.

"Yes," He sighed. "It is, David." The warrior's gaze softened with compassion for the older angel.

"You, of all of us, should know how to trust God, since you are one of the First and none of the rest of us are." David assured him. "You should know that trusting God is all we can do now."

"David," Matt shook his head and looked up to him. "This is the first time it's happened to an apprentice of mine. You put so much weight on my shoulder for being among the First, but at the same time I carry a crucifix-sized burden to not let anyone down. Not my earthly friends or my apprentices. Can't you see that I'm growing weary?"

"Yes," David sighed. "But this is why God offers to carry that weight for you. Trust Him, Matthew. You know you need it as much as that girl, Summer needs it."

"Yeah," Matt lowered his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest. "We do need to trust Him."

"For your sake, you do. I don't want to see you fall," David placed a hand on the worshipper's shoulder.

"I don't want to see me fall either," Matt smirked. He sighed and looked up to Heaven. "I trust You, God."


	18. Chapter 18

"What's wrong, Matt?" Summer inquired as her red-haired friend arrived in the cafeteria the next day. His face held an obvious expression of melancholy. He glanced at her and took a seat beside her.

"John was taken," He said in a gloomy voice.

"Taken?" She repeated, trying to meet his eyes. "What do you mean by taken?"

"The Fallen took him. We don't know where he is, we just know he's being held captive." Matt explained.

"Oh," Summer said and looked down at the table. _What does it mean when an angel is taken?_ She wondered. _What could the Fallen possibly do to him? Could he die? Can angels even die?_

"We don't know what is going to happen and God hasn't told us to do anything either, He's remaining completely silent. John was walking home texting me while I was just leaving school because I had to ask Mr. Johnson a question and he stopped texting me and a few minutes later Aaron, one of the guardians in our Flight, told me what happened." He went on. "I know I should trust Him, but I, even being one of the First, am having a hard time trusting Him." Summer's mouth gaped open and she looked at him. Even Matt was having a hard time trusting God? She understood how he felt. She knew exactly what was going on with Him, but how was he finding it hard when he witnessed creation? How could he when he saw all that God had done for mankind? How was he finding it hard? Matt shook his head. "Don't let my doubts worry you any, Summer," He said to her after a few seconds and met her eyes. His eyes were clouded with despair. "I'm just worried."

"I understand," Summer admitted softly. "I'm having a hard time, too."

"Really?" He asked. "Is it about what you told me before?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm finding it so hard, even though everyone is saying everything will be ok, I just have a hard time accepting it."

"Yeah," he glanced upward. "Maybe this is His way of teaching us."


	19. Chapter 19

Summer prayed silently in the back of the library during her lunch time. After everything Matt had told her, she was more confused than she had been before and this time she was a little angry. She wanted to know why this was happening. With hands folded and head bowed, she prayed. _Lord, I don't understand what's going on. Why is this happening? Why are You letting this happen? How can I even trust You anymore when You even allow the angels to fall into harm's way? What is the meaning of this?_ When Summer opened her eyes and looked up, she was slightly startled upon seeing Paul. His gentle brown gaze met hers. "I know this hard to understand," he said knowingly. "But God is in control." Summer sighed.

"Yeah," She muttered. The angel tok a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about John or your parents. They both will be fine." Paul assured her.

"That's a lot easier said than done." She said with a sense of deja vu.

"It is so." Paul agreed, nodding. "There's much to be uncertain of."

"What might happen to John?" Summer questioned, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Paul shook his head.

"I don't know. I have not been a mentor for very long." He admitted. A sick feeling settled in Summer's stomach.

"Oh," Her gaze fell to her backpack as the bell rang.

"I'm sorry," The angel said.

"Why?" Summer pulled her back pack over her shoulder and stood.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help ease your worry." He explained gently.

"It's not your fault," She assured him. "It's me who's having a hard time with all of this."


	20. Chapter 20

"So, we have nothing in common, then, besides Disney," Tera said as she and Summer sat watching one of the teams in their gym class play basketball on the court. "What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't know," Summer shrugged. "Frozen?"

"Ugh," Tera groaned. "I was forced to watch that over and over again with my little sister when she was going through her Frozen phase. 'Let It Go' gets so annoying after the thousandth time."

"Wow," Summer chuckled. "Then what's your favorite?"

"Mmm, probably Beauty And The Beast." She answered. "Gotta love the classics."

"Yeah," Summer murmured. She watched as the basketball game went on; one really tall girl threw the ball to the goal at the 3 point mark and completely missed, cursing all the while.

"Heh, God didn't help her," Tera commented. Summer glanced ta her questioningly. What's that supposed to mean? She wondered, starting to remember what Eternity had warned her about. "I don't know how you can believe in a God who doesn't help you score a 3-pointer." Summer's mouth gaped open at Tera's disrespect. She wanted to say something, but she was a little afraid to. Tera chuckled. She turned her mischevious green gaze to Summer. "I'm just playing with ya," she poked her on the arm. Summer didn't say anything, just turned back to the basketball game. _Is she serious? You can't just say thiose things about God and turn around and say that it's just a joke_. Summer shook her head. _Ridiculous._

 ** _I do not own Disney, Frozen, or Beauty And The Beast!_**


	21. Chapter 21

"Why doesn't God just snap His fingers and make everything better?" Tera said skeptically as they stood outside the girls' locker room. Summer stared at her pleadingly. The unbelieving girl had asked Summer about how things were going at home, seemingly out of random. Summer had explained to her about the stressful situation she was in which led to Tera bashing God, once again. Tera went on. "You gotta realize that I make a good point. Why doesn't God just fix everything? I thought He was a loving God? What kind of loving God allows suffering?" Summer's mouth gaped open, wanting to defend her God, but stopped, not knowing what to say. _It's because I'm asking those same questions myself,_ She told herself. "My life is great, and I don't got God," Tera stated bluntly. "I don't think that's a coincidence. You should consider the mess you're in and the God that put you in this mess." Summer's heart sank at the statement. _The God that put you in this mess._ The words were like a knife piercing her heart, but part of her wondered if the skeptic was right. Was this all God's fault? Did God put her there? Was God playing some kind of cruel game with her? Something deep inside her stirred at the thought, keeping her from believing the lie. _He did put me here,_ she thought. _But it has some kind of purpose, it has to._ "Oh, what? Did I offend you or something? God, you need to be more like Mary, she don't care." Tera said, walking past her. Summer just watched her, stunned.

Throughout her next period, she couldn't pay attention. What Tera had said continued to whirl around in her mind. She had so many questions and so little answers. One thing stood out to her, however. She knew God wasn't working against her. She knew God loved her, so why did she still question and find it hard to believe? Why did God allow John to be kidnapped by the Fallen?

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to make a quick note that I do not mean to stereotype with the way that Tera acts toward religion. I know some atheists that are actually very respectful and I do not mean to offend anyone by stereotyping. She acts this way for the good of the story... and a few stories to come *wink, wink***


	22. Chapter 22

Summer's mind was still buzzing with questions and thoughts when she arrived home. She pulled the knob of the front door opened, after unlocking it with her house key, and entered. She walked into the family's den and threw down her back pack. She took a seat on her couch and layed back, the cushins hiding her from view. She groaned, her head spinning and she closed her eyes. _This is so hard, Why can't I bring myself to just believe?_ She thought. That's when she heard the back door swing open. She opened her eyes, but didn't move from the couch, listening to the jingling of her mother's car keys instead. Her foot steps were more like shuffles, expressing the fact that she was quite melancholy. Summer's heart sank. _She probably didn't get the job, she probably didn't impress anyone. We're probably going to end up poor and living under a bridge somewhere. We'll lose everything. Oh, God why are You letting this happen?_ That's when she heard her mother's sniffle. "Hey, Mom," Her mother's voice was shaky and nasally with emotion. _She must be on the phone._ "I have some bad news." Summer closed her eyes and listened with all her might. "I haven't been able to find a job and I got a letter today. We're being evicted." Summer's hand quickly covered her mouth to contain the gasp that threatened to escape. Her throat burned with unreleased sobs, her eyes warm and wet. Mrs. Stewart paused for a few seconds. "I don't know what we're going to do, then." Her mother said, hopelessly. Summer's heart lurched. "We can't just drive all the way over to June's house. I don't even know if we'll be able to affored an apartment." Her mother sighed. "What are we going to do? Where is God?" Summer's mouth gaped open. Her mother was struggling to believe as well? Summer laid her hands over her eyes and silently wept. Things were getting worse.


	23. Chapter 23

That next weekend was a mess. Her mother had finally decided to break the news to Summer face to face and to tell her father. That weekend, they spent the day packing and down scaling. They got rid of a lot of things they didn't need. Summer threw out many toys that she had from when she was little, including a cute little stuffed rabit with beige fur and bead eyes. She also discareded tons of her books, only keeping the ones she loved dearly. Last, she went through her clothes and got rid of anything that she didn't wear. The hardest part, however, was getting rid of the house. The two story building Summer had called home ever since she was a baby was no longer hers. She just stared at the house as her mother packed the trunk of their SUV full with all the luggage and items they were taking with them. She hadn't seen the apartment yet, but standing there, knowing in her heart that this was truly an ending to her normal life, she already hated it.

Mrs. Stewart hadn't driven long before arriving at a tall, ghetto-looking building. It was painted a grey-ish color and every few feet hung a balcony over a brown door. Some balconies had lawn chairs and flags hanging from them and wind chimes and plants while others were completely empty. Cars were parked all along the fence enclosed area. Small kids played outside on the streets, jumping rope or drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. One little girl glanced up at their car as they drove by and Summer sank in the back seat. Tears threatened to spill over as they pulled into the apartment's lot. "Our apartment number is 5C," her mother said solemnly, finally breaking the thick silence.

"I see it, there," Mr. Stewart pointed in the direction of a door labeled in big, black letters "5C." Summer sighed. They pulled into a parking space in front of the house, the car resting as they came to a stopped. Her mother pulled out the key from the car's ignition and it hummed into silence. Mrs. Stewart turned to face Summer and they locked eyes. Her mother's brown gaze was pleading. "We're home."


	24. Chapter 24

A lump was caught in the back of Summer's throat as she and her mother and father entered their appartment. She could feel warm tears welling up in her eyes as she viewed her new living space. It was small, dinky, and a far cry from the house she'd lived in for years. There was a small bar and kitchen area in the same room as the living room. Directly down the tiled pathway of the floor was a bed room and to her left was another. It was all so small, so different, and over all so gloomy. Summer took a deep breath, trying to hold it all in. Without saying anything, she rushed into the bed room that was down the pathway and slammed the door shut behind her. She locked the door, losing all the control she had on her tears and sank to her knees with all that had just happened settling in. _Why is this happening?_ She questioned, her mind in shock. "Why is this happening, God?" She prayed quietly, voice nasally from weeping. "Why did You let this happen?" Her heart ached with a sort of betrayal and with a deep wish that things were different. This couldn't be reality, could it? Her mind wondered at all that had happened and her heart soon began to blame God. "Why did You let this happen?" She whispered, broken heartedly. She jumped at a rapping on her door.

"Summer, honey, please open the door." Her mother's voice sounded muffled from the outside of the door. Summer glanced upward, her heart longing just to be alone.

"I want to be alone," Summer told her mother with a clear voice.

"Ok then," her mother sighed from the other side of the door. A second later, Summer heard her mother's footsteps decrescendo away. Summer sighed and her gaze fell to the floor.

"They told me I could trust You, but I couldn't believe and now, I'm wondering if You're even here." Summer prayed bitterly. "I just don't understand."


	25. Chapter 25

Wrestling with God was new to Summer. She'd never had a reason to wrestle with Him before, but now, she just couldn't see how this had to do with God's plan or how this would make anything better. That night, she lay praying way past midnight, weeping and pleading, furious and lonesome. _Please make this better, get us out of here,_ she prayed in the silence and still of night. She lay on the temporary blow-up matress her parents had set up in the room she'd claimed as her own. She opened her weary, tear stained eyes and peered out of the window. Even through the night, moon pierced through the darkness with its radiating reflection. Even in the dark, it still managed to reflect the glorious light of the sun. Summer rested her head on her hand and squinted in the light. "God," she whispered in the blackness of her room, a sudden thought coming to mind. "If our lives become nothing, but darkness, would you still be there to shine Your light?" A soft reply came quickly, like a gentle assurance deep in her soul. _Yes._ Summer's eyes watered up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. After all her negativity towards God that day, He still managed to love her and promise to be with her. "Does that mean that even if we lose everything, we'll still have You?" _Yes._ A small sob of joy escaped Summer's lips. She sat up. She folded her hands together and sank to her knees. "I'm so sorry," She cried, staring up towards the heavens. "Please forgive me for not trusting You. I see now that You are all I have. Is this what You wanted all along? Is this what You wanted me to see? Please, Lord, forgive me!" She sobbed. Her heart rejoiced at the thought the God was still there, but her mind was still weighed by the stress of the situation they were in. She sighed. _Trusting God isn't easy, but at least I can lean on the fact that He is still there._ She closed her eyes and her lips rested in a frown. _Lord, give my angelic friends the peace You've given me and please assure them of Your prescense if they even need it. Please help them find John._


	26. Chapter 26

Summer was filled with a new fire. She was still finding it a little hard to trust God, but she had come to the realization that He was all that she had and her trust in Him was all she had to lean on. She hurried out to the football field the next day in P.E. and got started on her laps. She jogged along around the exterior of the fence that enclosed Woodson Middle School's football field. "Hey there!" Called Tera from behind. Summer glanced over her shoulder and met Tera's eyes as she caught up to Summer.

"Hi," Summer returned the greeting. The two jogged in sync as they talked.

"How was your weekend?" Tera asked.

"Not good," Summer answered honestly.

"What happened?"

"My family and I got evicted from our house, so we had to move into a really cheap appartment," Summer told her plainly. "And it was just crazy."

"Wow," Tera said solemnly. "What did your family do to deserve that?"

"What?" Summer scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I mean, you all believe in God don't you? So why is He letting this happen to you?" Tera pointed out. Summer's jaw gaped open. "That doesn't seem right or fair to me at all." Summer stopped dead in her tracks. After all she'd been through emotionally over the past few days and her struggling to believe and trust in God, how was Tera able to so quickly judge God for what He allowed to happen in her life? How was Tera so quick to assume that blaming God was the answer and that He was in the wrong? How could she say such things, not knowing what all Summer had been through? Summer's heart thudded in a furious rhythm as Tera turned to look back at her questioningly. "No," Summer said.

"No?" Tera repeated, slightly mockingly.

"You can't just say that about God," Summer told her.

"What do you mean? This is a free country?"

"I don't care, Tera. I've been through so much with God, and I still believe in Him. You don't know what I've been through in order to just believe. Stop insulting God. You know I don't like that, even without me telling you. If you're going to be my friend, you'll have to find a way to hold it back," Summer demanded. "Otherwise, why should I even talk to you?"

"Fine," Tera spat. "Be that way, I don't need you, or your God. Good luck with life, Summer. You're obviously going to need it." With that, Tera turned and scurried off, picking up where she left off. Summer sighed with relief. _Thank You, God,_ she silently prayed and set off to jog once more.

 **Hey there! I will be taking a little break from FFN for a few weeks to sit down and actually write. I won't be updating The Library's Door, but I will still update Prayers and possibly Tears Of God or Walk By Faith depending if I get any ideas for new chapters for those two. I need some time to myself and sometime to write something _good_. I've been a little overwhelmed by school and extracurricular activities and things and just don't get as much time as I'd hoped in order to sit down and give my stories some emotion. I want to be able to produce the best stories I can! Thank you all so much for all of your support! God bless you! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

A burst of light broke into the dark room where John awaited rescue. John hadn't seen daylight since being taken by the enemy. His heart flooded with hope. He must be being rescued, what else could this be? An angelic figure flew down to meet him and John recognized him immediately. "Adam!" He called to his teammate and stood.

"John, are you alright?" The black-haired blue-eyed warrior stepped forward. Adam didn't appear the same as he did while teaching history, but wore glorious raiment and armor and held a sword and the glasses he was normally seen wearing were no where to be found. John also wore a simple raiment, the complete opposite of his usual black leather jacket and simple T-shirt. "I've been Sent here and I'm so thankful that God let us find you before something serious happened." Adam told him. "But why did they take you?"

"I don't know," John answered honestly. "They brought me here, but haven't returned since. I don't have a clue as to what it may mean."

"Praise God that it wasn't as bad as what happend in Jedrick's Flight," Adam said. "They're still looking for their lost apprentice."

"Are they?" John asked with concern.

"Yes, Ephron's been missing for a while now. They've had to trust God with his safety and with everything else, as we've had with you." Adam added.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Let's go home," Adam said with a smile. "There's a certain worshipper waiting to see you."

Matt followed David into the garden behind the library's door. The warrior had not told him what he was needed for, but insisted on him coming. Matt figured it had to do with how worried and distraught he'd been the past several days, but as they walked further into the garden and two figures emerged from another entrance somewhere in the distance, he realized that this was something else entirely. His heart swelled with joy as he recognized the second figure that appraoched him. "John!" He shouted and raced for his apprentice, embracing him warmly. "It's so good to see you again, brother!"

"It's good to be back home," John said, embracing his mentor as well.

"I was so worried," Matt told him. "Thank God you're back home! Thank God!"

"I knew He would Send someone at some point," John admitted. "But I was so scared." After hugging for about a full minute, Matt let go.

"How about a song of praise?" The worshipper suggested.

"Of course," John nodded. Then, as if on cue, the two began to sing.

 **Since The Library's Door only has a few chapters left, I decided to go ahead and post these as a little Christmas gift to you all! Hope you enjoy the ending and I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is... I'm so bad at endings...**


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks later, Summer's life had almost taken a turn for the better. Her parents were still searching for jobs, but Summer trusted God enough to provide for them where they needed. She'd learned that John had been found and rather quickly, too. Neither she or her angelic friends knew why, but they were simply thankful that it happened. After Summer had stood up to Tera, the unbelieving girl had stopped talking to her. Summer didn't know wether to be upset abut the girl's absence or thankful. Then was the night of the choir's fall concert that Matt had asked Summer to attend. She and her parents had driven up to the school and taken seats towards the back of the auditorium. Summer sat up and waited patiently as the lights dimmed, singnaling the start to the show. She knew that not only Matt was performing, but that Mary would also perform with her choir, the varsity choir. Silence filled the darkened theatre as the beginning choirs took their places. They sang and made a beautiful noise, but Summer could tell that there was something a little off about their sound. Following their acts was the junior varsity choir and a solo performer. The solo performer was great, but the pamphlet informed Summer that Matt was to perform after the varsity choir. With the pamphlet in her lap, she listened as the junior varsity and another soloist took stage, both creating beautiful sounds. Then was varsity. Summer squarmed about her seat trying to find Mary in the large group of girls, but she couldn't make out her blonde friend. She was enthralled by their gorgeous singing and tall vowels that made them seem much older than they really were. She was almost disappointed when their exquisite performance ended, but snapped to attention as Matt took stage. The angel looked so small on the stage and in his choir uniform; a vested button-up shirt with a blue bow tie and dressy pants. But as he began to sing, his big personality began to shine through, literally. Summer watched in amasement as with every note he sung, a light illuminated from him and stretched out, branching towards the sky. The light was absolutely glorious and dark shades of navy blue unfolded and cascaded all around. That's when Summer realized that those were his wings. The shape they had formed were a perfect set of dove-like wings bigger than the stage he stood on. Her heart ached at the thought that she was the only one who could see it, but she was thankful that she could see it. And she realized she could finally accept the truth; they _were_ angels and God had great plans, even for them.


	29. Preview And Credits

**Hey there!**

 **Thank you so much for reading "The Library's Door"! It means so much to me! The Library's Door was more of a fanfiction for a series called the "Threshold Series" by Christa Kinde. Many of the themes and even some of the events and things mentioned in this story ties back to the series by Christa Kinde, but I'll get to that in a moment. So that I am not breaking any rules, I wanted to give you all a preview of a story I have planned and that will be coming soon. Here it is:**

Eternity took a deep breath as she trekked up the hill to where the building stood. It was a large building that, from the outside, resembled a kind of lodge. It was painted white and had a nice overhanging over a porch and as Eternity peered inside, she could see rows and rows of tables. She gulped and dragged her bag along and under the overhanging. _I don't know if I can do this,_ she thought. _Spending two weeks here without anyone I know, but God? This is so scary._ She pushed open the glass door and entered, picking up her suit case and bringing it inside. Groups of teens already sat at tables as leaders and counselors scrambled to get organized. That's when the anxiety settled in like a punch to the gut. Her stomach lurched. _I'm so scared, what if they hate me? What if they think I'm weird? What am I going to do? This was a bad idea!_

 **Well, what do you guys think? Can you give me some tips as to how I can improve in order to make this next story better? Thank you guys so much for all of your support!**

 **Now a little about the Threshold Series:**

The classes and Flights and how the angels are all organized in the story came from the Threshold Series. They are not my ideas and neither is the part about the door and the mention of "Jedrick's Flight" in chapter 27 is a reference to the series.

If you have not read this series, I totally recommend it! It's a beautifully written series so Spirit filled that after reading just the first book, you'll want to read more. The series follows a girl who, just like Summer, sees an angel and discovers a while new world and learns about the spiritual battles that take place all around. The series is four books long and I've read up to the third book and I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed reading it. As I've said, I totally recommend it.

 **Again, Thank you so much for all your support! I hope to see y'all in my next story, but for now, God bless and Maranatha! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
